Wings of Fire:The Prince of Raining Nights
by splatgnat1
Summary: Eucalyptus is your average dragonet, curious, funny, adorable, and a little wet behind the ears. Life with his exiled parents seems good, maybe even peaceful. But when a stranger finds their home, Eucalyptus must deal with changes he's never faced before. When he learns that he has a long forgotten power, he must adapt or die to the coming change around him.
1. Chapter 1

( Now I'm not the best writer so please excuse my/any grammatical errors, thank you and ENJOY! )

Prologue

4,013 years ago…

The three Moons where high in the sky as a comet streaked across the horizon. In a small Valley filled by moonlight, a Dragon was waiting for her egg to hatch. Moonseer looked at her egg, then the Comet, then back at the egg. It lay in a small nest made straw and such.

I wonder what the dragonet will be like, Moonseer thought with a sigh. She and Pine had both had abandoned there tribes for this, a rather huge price to pay over a small " forbidden love ". Nether Queen Ganges nor Queen Galaxy would or could approve of this but she didn't care, she just wanted Pine and her egg. Pine was a prince and the son of Queen Ganges, the two had met over a year ago while on a diplomatic trip. She had fallen into those blue eyes and never wanted to get out, so the two ran away from their tribes because of their love, always on the move, they were fugitives. Now there would be a dragonet which would make things tougher and more worth it. She stared back at the moons.

Moonseer let out another small sigh, I know it's supposed to hatch tonight but when., She looked out at the moons watching them creep across the sky. She saw the silhouette of Pine circling far above looking for danger.

CRACK,CRACK, she looked down to see a small crack in the egg shell.

" PINE " she yelled. In a flash he dove and landed, shaking the earth as he did.

" What is it? " he asked quickly.

" look it's hatching! " she replied

. The egg shell crack some more, CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP, the dragonet said inside. _Are we supposed to help it, oh moons I hope it'll be ok. _Moonseer thought in joy and panic. Suddenly the egg shell burst open into a thousand pieces and out came the most beautiful yet odd dragonet moonseer had ever saw. It was a male, it's front legs were smaller than its rear giving it an odd yet proportionate stance of a bipedal creature, he had blue scales around his eyes, mouth, spines, including the top of his head and nose. His spines were red. He had orange wings with black stars underneath, his " hand " claws, rear leg claws, wingtip claws, and horns were all black. But there was another thing she noticed, he had red and blue lightning like stripes running through all his claws,horns and spines... and there was this energy about him...like someone had taken the sun's power and put it all in a single body.

_He might be an animus because of Pine. But whatever the case I'll love him anyway. _She thought fiercely. " he's beautiful, what should we name him? " Moonseer asked.

" I was thinking... Eucalyptus " Pine relied. Moonseer held out her talons and the dragonet crawled onto them and curled up in a ball, he chirped happily and moonseer felt her heart melt. " I like that name, little Eucy " she said with joy. Pine wrapped his wings around her and nuzzled the little dragonet, he pulled away and kissed Moonseer. Eucalyptus fell asleep and Moonseer gently laid him back in the nest. She and Pine lay down as well and curled up beside the nest, both were happier than they ever would be before or after.

Chapter One: Found

3 years later…

The sun showed through the leafs and hit his eyes. Eucalyptus opened them slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light.

" Morning sleepy head " his mother nudge his side. " Hi, mommy " Eucalyptus replied with a sleepy smile.

He felt his mother's talons tickle him " come on Eucy, wake up. " she said as Eucalyptus giggled.

" I'm up, I'm up " he declared, his mother still tickling him. He righted himself on his back legs and rubbed his eyes. When they cleared up he saw his mother giving him a warm smile. He launched himself at her and gave moonseer big a hug.

" Aw, morning sunshine " Moonseer said hugging him back.

" how did my little light ray sleep? " she asked. Eucalyptus did a little flip in the air when he pulled away, "As good as gold. " he responded with a smile.

" That's always nice. " Moonseer said, she stroked his head when he landed on the ground. "So what's for breakfast ? " Eucalyptus asked with infinite curiosity. " Your father went to get some earlier, he'll be back in a little while. " his mother replied.

They walked led out into the early morning sun. " Ah the sun, so bright and refueling " Eucalyptus cheered as he did multiple flips in the air. " Yes indeed " Moonseer replied.

" hello " pine landed next to them with a deer and several pouch full of berries.

" Daddy! " eucalyptus flew over to him and hugged him.

" Hey son, how did you sleep ? " pine asked. " good " replied Eucalyptus, which was still huddled next to him. Eucalyptus pulled away and his father handed him one of the pouches.

It was full of blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, and many many more. _He always brings the best meals. _He heard Moonseer think. Pine gave moonseer the deer and kissed her.

" Ewwww! " Eucalyptus remarked.

" why you little, come here. " Pine said, Eucalyptus shreaked with fake terror as pine chased him around. Shortly after pine caught him and they both hit the ground laughing, " Alright you too time to eat. " Moonseer said.

Eucalyptus ate what was in his pouch and laid down in the sun beside his father and mother. They overlooked the valley below._ I wonder what it's like beyond the valley, are the other tribes friendly, are they all curious, are they all like mother and father._ He had heard the stories about how his mother and father had met and all, but he still wondered what they were like. Yes he had seen what his parents called " Skywings " before but only from afar. He had always wanted to and asked to go outside the valley but his parents have always stated, " No, we mustn't be seen. ". This made him even more curious, but who was he to go outside the valley, alone, with no one to protect him.

" So what are we doing today? " he asked turning to his father. " Only time will tell son. " Pine replied with a warm smile.

Moonseer got up," I'm going back to the cave, you two stay safe. " She said. " Ok mommy. " Eucalyptus replied while laying down to bask in the sun. His father did the same and they both laid there for a couple hours.

Eucalyptus was asleep when he felt something or rather someone poke his side.

" mrghmm. " he groaned, " Eucy, wake up it's time for lunch. ". Now that was mother, and he knew he had to get up. He sleepily rubbed his eyes. " I don't wanna get up, it's so comfy. ", he yawned.

" You don't wanna go hungry now do you? ", Moonseer asked. " Ok im up! ", Eucalyptus stood up. He stretched out his legs and wings, popping his neck, wings, arms, and rear leg toes he walk beside his mother down the slope into the valley. There Pine was foraging for fruits and berries, a couple of dead goats were placed on the ground.

" Oh, your up! " pine said when he noticed Eucalyptus and Moonseer. " Yep. " eucalyptus responded happily. His stomach growled, " Can I have One of the goats, please? " he asked.

Pine and Moonseer looked at each other and Moonseer shook her head. " Of course, dig in. ", Pine allowed while waving one of his wings to the carcass. Eucalyptus happily starting eating and within minutes the Goat was gone.

Eucalyptus tossed the bones away, " Mommy? " he asked.

" Yes dear? ". she answered.

" Can I go explorer for a bit. ". This made Moonseer pause for thought.

" Sure, but can I trust you not to go to far? ". " I will not ever go far! " he stated firmly.

" Ok, be back by dusk, ok? " Moonseer said. " Ok, thanks mommy your the best. I'll see you later. " Eucalyptus ran up to her and hugged Moonseer, then he wondered of into the forest, curious yet unsure of what was in there.

For awhile he didn't see anything interesting, a frog there, a bird here, a snake in the river, but nothing much. He got bored soon and started a practicing tree gliding. He swung from tree to tree using his arms and tail to help him. At first this didn't quite work, he kept knocking into things and once grabbed the wrong branch, which cause him to fall, but he was determined and kept on flying.

This is pretty fun actually, He thought to himself. Then a sound made him stop in his tracks, he stat on top of a branch and listened. It sounded like growling, or something like that. Instinct told him to run by curiosity told him to go find out what it was.

He camouflaged himself and peered around the tree the sound was coming from. And there it was, hunched over a dead Elk, was a dragon about his age with blood red scales. This dragon seemed to have a strange energy...like his fathers animus energy but there was something else completely different"," something much more powerful and HE could somehow sense it. He took a soft step closer but was unaware of his surroundings and stepped on a stick.

The stick made a loud crack against the background of water running. The dragon turned around, then he realized it was a what his parents called a skywing. Its eyes trained onto his, deep yellow eyes…. That seemed poised to attack.

( leave a comment, tell what you think and say if I should continue )


	2. Chapter Two: No Safety

( Now I'm not the best writer so please excuse my/any grammatical errors, thank you and ENJOY! )

Prologue

4,013 years ago…

The three Moons where high in the sky as a comet streaked across the horizon. In a small Valley filled by moonlight, a Dragon was waiting for her egg to hatch. Moonseer looked at her egg, then the Comet, then back at the egg. It lay in a small nest made straw and such.

I wonder what the dragonet will be like, Moonseer thought with a sigh. She and Pine had both had abandoned there tribes for this, a rather huge price to pay over a small " forbidden love ". Nether Queen Ganges nor Queen Galaxy would or could approve of this but she didn't care, she just wanted Pine and her egg. Pine was a prince and the son of Queen Ganges, the two had met over a year ago while on a diplomatic trip. She had fallen into those blue eyes and never wanted to get out, so the two ran away from their tribes because of their love, always on the move, they were fugitives. Now there would be a dragonet which would make things tougher and more worth it. She stared back at the moons.

Moonseer let out another small sigh, I know it's supposed to hatch tonight but when., She looked out at the moons watching them creep across the sky. She saw the silhouette of Pine circling far above looking for danger.

CRACK,CRACK, she looked down to see a small crack in the egg shell.

" PINE " she yelled. In a flash he dove and landed, shaking the earth as he did.

" What is it? " he asked quickly.

" look it's hatching! " she replied

. The egg shell crack some more, CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP, the dragonet said inside. _Are we supposed to help it, oh moons I hope it'll be ok. _Moonseer thought in joy and panic. Suddenly the egg shell burst open into a thousand pieces and out came the most beautiful yet odd dragonet moonseer had ever saw. It was a male, it's front legs were smaller than its rear giving it an odd yet proportionate stance of a bipedal creature, he had blue scales around his eyes, mouth, spines, including the top of his head and nose. His spines were red. He had orange wings with black stars underneath, his " hand " claws, rear leg claws, wingtip claws, and horns were all black. But there was another thing she noticed, he had red and blue lightning like stripes running through all his claws,horns and spines... and there was this energy about him...like someone had taken the sun's power and put it all in a single body.

_He might be an animus because of Pine. But whatever the case I'll love him anyway. _She thought fiercely. " he's beautiful, what should we name him? " Moonseer asked.

" I was thinking... Eucalyptus " Pine relied. Moonseer held out her talons and the dragonet crawled onto them and curled up in a ball, he chirped happily and moonseer felt her heart melt. " I like that name, little Eucy " she said with joy. Pine wrapped his wings around her and nuzzled the little dragonet, he pulled away and kissed Moonseer. Eucalyptus fell asleep and Moonseer gently laid him back in the nest. She and Pine lay down as well and curled up beside the nest, both were happier than they ever would be before or after.

Chapter One: Found

3 years later…

The sun showed through the leafs and hit his eyes. Eucalyptus opened them slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light.

" Morning sleepy head " his mother nudge his side. " Hi, mommy " Eucalyptus replied with a sleepy smile.

He felt his mother's talons tickle him " come on Eucy, wake up. " she said as Eucalyptus giggled.

" I'm up, I'm up " he declared, his mother still tickling him. He righted himself on his back legs and rubbed his eyes. When they cleared up he saw his mother giving him a warm smile. He launched himself at her and gave moonseer big a hug.

" Aw, morning sunshine " Moonseer said hugging him back.

" how did my little light ray sleep? " she asked. Eucalyptus did a little flip in the air when he pulled away, "As good as gold. " he responded with a smile.

" That's always nice. " Moonseer said, she stroked his head when he landed on the ground. "So what's for breakfast ? " Eucalyptus asked with infinite curiosity. " Your father went to get some earlier, he'll be back in a little while. " his mother replied.

They walked led out into the early morning sun. " Ah the sun, so bright and refueling " Eucalyptus cheered as he did multiple flips in the air. " Yes indeed " Moonseer replied.

" hello " pine landed next to them with a deer and several pouch full of berries.

" Daddy! " eucalyptus flew over to him and hugged him.

" Hey son, how did you sleep ? " pine asked. " good " replied Eucalyptus, which was still huddled next to him. Eucalyptus pulled away and his father handed him one of the pouches.

It was full of blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, and many many more. _He always brings the best meals. _He heard Moonseer think. Pine gave moonseer the deer and kissed her.

" Ewwww! " Eucalyptus remarked.

" why you little, come here. " Pine said, Eucalyptus shreaked with fake terror as pine chased him around. Shortly after pine caught him and they both hit the ground laughing, " Alright you too time to eat. " Moonseer said.

Eucalyptus ate what was in his pouch and laid down in the sun beside his father and mother. They overlooked the valley below._ I wonder what it's like beyond the valley, are the other tribes friendly, are they all curious, are they all like mother and father._ He had heard the stories about how his mother and father had met and all, but he still wondered what they were like. Yes he had seen what his parents called " Skywings " before but only from afar. He had always wanted to and asked to go outside the valley but his parents have always stated, " No, we mustn't be seen. ". This made him even more curious, but who was he to go outside the valley, alone, with no one to protect him.

" So what are we doing today? " he asked turning to his father. " Only time will tell son. " Pine replied with a warm smile.

Moonseer got up," I'm going back to the cave, you two stay safe. " She said. " Ok mommy. " Eucalyptus replied while laying down to bask in the sun. His father did the same and they both laid there for a couple hours.

Eucalyptus was asleep when he felt something or rather someone poke his side.

" mrghmm. " he groaned, " Eucy, wake up it's time for lunch. ". Now that was mother, and he knew he had to get up. He sleepily rubbed his eyes. " I don't wanna get up, it's so comfy. ", he yawned.

" You don't wanna go hungry now do you? ", Moonseer asked. " Ok im up! ", Eucalyptus stood up. He stretched out his legs and wings, popping his neck, wings, arms, and rear leg toes he walk beside his mother down the slope into the valley. There Pine was foraging for fruits and berries, a couple of dead goats were placed on the ground.

" Oh, your up! " pine said when he noticed Eucalyptus and Moonseer. " Yep. " eucalyptus responded happily. His stomach growled, " Can I have One of the goats, please? " he asked.

Pine and Moonseer looked at each other and Moonseer shook her head. " Of course, dig in. ", Pine allowed while waving one of his wings to the carcass. Eucalyptus happily starting eating and within minutes the Goat was gone.

Eucalyptus tossed the bones away, " Mommy? " he asked.

" Yes dear? ". she answered.

" Can I go explorer for a bit. ". This made Moonseer pause for thought.

" Sure, but can I trust you not to go to far? ". " I will not ever go far! " he stated firmly.

" Ok, be back by dusk, ok? " Moonseer said. " Ok, thanks mommy your the best. I'll see you later. " Eucalyptus ran up to her and hugged Moonseer, then he wondered of into the forest, curious yet unsure of what was in there.

For awhile he didn't see anything interesting, a frog there, a bird here, a snake in the river, but nothing much. He got bored soon and started a practicing tree gliding. He swung from tree to tree using his arms and tail to help him. At first this didn't quite work, he kept knocking into things and once grabbed the wrong branch, which cause him to fall, but he was determined and kept on flying.

This is pretty fun actually, He thought to himself. Then a sound made him stop in his tracks, he stat on top of a branch and listened. It sounded like growling, or something like that. Instinct told him to run by curiosity told him to go find out what it was.

He camouflaged himself and peered around the tree the sound was coming from. And there it was, hunched over a dead Elk, was a dragon about his age with blood red scales. This dragon seemed to have a strange energy...like his fathers animus energy but there was something else completely different"," something much more powerful and HE could somehow sense it. He took a soft step closer but was unaware of his surroundings and stepped on a stick.

The stick made a loud crack against the background of water running. The dragon turned around, then he realized it was a what his parents called a skywing. Its eyes trained onto his, deep yellow eyes…. That seemed poised to attack.

( leave a comment, tell what you think and say if I should continue )


	3. Chapter Three: Shatter Me

Chapter Three: Shatter Me

Eucalyptus heard Pine snort in disgust, apparently at his own mother. Moonseer also seemed pretty angry now, but reading both of their minds it became clear that they were just as scared as he was. The two Queens stepped off their Thrones, menacingly, staring into his soul like two demons ready to kill. The Queen Gangus stopped in front of Pine.

" Well if it isn't my beloved son, ", she spat on Pine and he tried to snap at her but miserably failed. " I've been waiting so long to see you for so long.

" Gangus said will slithering her tongue in and out. She walked around Pine, examining him as she went.

" I bet you missed me, didn't you? Well I can't say the same TRAITOR. ". She yelled in his ear.

" And I bet you missed your tribe to, Moonseer. " Galaxy said from his other side. They both made their way to Eucalyptus, he quivered with fear, knowing for a fact he was about to die.

" Ssssssoooo, this is our lovely grandson? " Galaxy sated.

" He looks rather deformed and useless, don't you think Galaxy. ", Gangus asked.

" Oh yes quite useless indeed, I bet he's not even an animus, aren't you, little problem dragon? ", Galaxy leaned in his face. Eucalyptus wanted to scream and shout in their stupid faces that he wasn't useless, that he was an animus, that he was smart, but with this stupid band on he couldn't respond, his scales along with Pines rippled red with rage, with small tints of green for fear. But he felt something else... boiling deep inside him...that same something that skywing had but more focused.

" Oh, did I provoke you? To bad you can't do anything. " Gangus, laughed rather evilly. " So shall we kill them? " Gangus asked.

Eucalyptus's rage turned to terror and to his own horror Galaxy said, " Gladly! "

" Let's start with his parents then, I've been dying to get my talons around my son. " Gangus said as a smile crept across her face.

Suddenly without any warning, his father burst through his chains and sprayed venom on his mother. Gangus screamed and quickly whipped around and smashed Pine with her tail. The force of the blow sent Pine careening across the room, with a powerful THUMP! He hit a pillar. A piece of the roof came flying downwards….. Right towards Eucalyptus.

He saw his mother's horrified face and heard his father's cry " EUCALYPTUS! ".

With an all mighty CRASH, the boulder hit Eucalyptus. He thought he was dead, gone, but something felt odd was he really dead…WAIT! NO HE WAS ALIVE! How and why he didn't care, he just wanted out. He heard muffled screaming and laughing, and felt something bang on the boulder. He began to feel something… odd the boiling feeling became more powerful, and then more, and more, until it was too much to contain. He saw a blue light and instinctively let it all out and the rock that was above him burst in a thousand pieces. He stood up, shaking stuff off. Dust surrounding him as coughing could be heard. Then he looked at all the shocked faces around him and he heard his mother and father both think, HE'S A ANIMATIDE!.

Ignoring whatever that word was he turned to the guards and then the two Queens, he roared at the guards, shaking the earth as he did. They dropped their spears and ran. Then he turned his head to the Queens and felt an even more powerful energy, all his claws ( hand, foot, and wingtip ), spines, and horns started to glow a deep blue. Blue smoke seeped out of his nostrils and mouth and a low yet deafening humming could be heard. The Air began to crackle as the sound progressed.

mmmmmmmhhhmmmmmhhhhmmmmmhhmmmhmhmmhmmMMMHHMMMMHHHMMMHH.

The Queens were to in shock to move and at the last second he released a Bright blue stream of...something, at the Queens, they both dodged it and ran to his parents, and before he could do anything else…. snapped their necks and let their lifeless bodies hit the floor. With a roar of rage, fury, and sorrow and released another blue stream of this strange energy at the Queens. But once again he missed and they both flew out the window, both of them with evil smiles.

The blue light disappeared, smoke dissipated and the energy left him. He ran over to his parents and checked their pulse…...nothing, absolutely nothing, they were….dead. Eucalyptus couldn't bring himself to acknowledge this.

" No, ", He began to cry, " no no NO NO NO NO! ". he cradled their head in his arms, lifeless eyes staring back at him, and then….he began to cry. A waterfalls worth of tears flooded out of his eyes and onto his snout. They rolled down his snout and onto his parents. He let himself cry, his sobs racking and shacking his body until he collasped. He lay down for a couple minutes, balling out his eyes until he heard the sounds of talonsteps outside. He got up and, with tears still rolling, hopped on the window seal. But before he flew away he took one last look at his parents, more tears came and he gathered himself and flew out the window, camouflaging himself so he couldn't be seen he made his way to who knows where.

( I legit cried when I wrote this I kid you not. Now remember to give your thoughts, opinions, anything to these chapters and write if i should continue. )


	4. Chapter Four: Strangers

( Another update, I hope you enjoy it )

Chapter Four: Strangers

Eucalyptus flew passed the mountainous border, past the sand and went into the sky kingdom. Sobs still wracking his body, threatening to rip him from the sky, still he pushed himself with tears still rolling down his snout.

What do I do know?, he thought sadly, he had nowhere to go. Sure he could go back to his home but he had a feeling that he would get captured again. Through his sadness he felt tired...so tired. Eucalyptus began to drop, lower and lower until he landed next to a small cave. Walking inside he laid down, still crying. Slowly but surely Eucalyptus fell asleep, but before he closed his tear filled tired eyes he swore he heard his mother and father's voice

" Goodnight, little Eucy. "

Hours passed and it was dusk, the sun casting a ghostly glow over the land, as if kissing it with light rays. Eucalyptus laid in the cave, dried tear marks on his face. He was too deep in sleep for dreams but somehow , whether his senses were still on high alert or not the sudden WHOOSH of wings made him spring up.

OH MOONS, NOT NOW!, He thought in terror. Quickly and quietly he hid behind a group of stalagmites and camouflaged himself. Carefully, cautiously, he peeked out and was glad he woke up in time.

A group of six dragonets landed in the cave. He saw them, one was a skywing, one he assumed was a sandwing, another was light blue. He had no idea what he was, nor did he know what the brown and deep blue ones where. But one was most definitely another nightwing, and she caught his eye the most. She had deep purple scales that lined perfectly with her black wings and white underside. Suddenly one of them spoke and he ducked behind the Stalagmite.

" We should go live on an island, ", the skywing, which was male, said. " find somewhere else to go! "

" ISLAND! WHERE? THE KINGDOM OF SEA! ", the deep blue dragon said in a rather sarcastic outrage, " They'll find us no matter where we go! "

" Trench, calm down- " The skywing said.

" CALM DOWN? WE ARE BEING SEARCHED FOR LIKE RATS AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN. ", Trench yelled back. " Sorry Agate, I will not! "

" At least my sister didn't tell of our existence. ", Trench added

Agate snorted, " She is just down right evil, this was just bound to happen. "

" So where should we go, Pantalia? " The brown dragon asked.

" Alligator, you know the stories aren't true. ", the light blue dragon stated.

" I know Polar, but you never know. ", Alligator replied. Now Eucalyptus was more curious, then afraid. They all seemed to be in the same situation and…..the same energy that he had. Rather than letting himself be known he decided it was better to just sit and wait. Polar just rolled his eyes in response and looked away.

The nightwing suddenly spoke, " I know of an island down south, near the rainwing kingdom. They never explore or even go past the southern border onto the islands, we could go seek shelter there. ". Everyone was silent, then the sandwing spoke up.

" That actually sounds pretty good Comet. " The sandwing said. Oh, so that's the nightwings name, Comet., He thought with a slight smile, Her name fit her description, as if she came from the stars themselves.

" Thank you Scorpion. What do y'all think? " Comet asked. Everyone agreed quite smoothly.

" It's getting late we should head out now, under the cover of darkness. ", Agate sated. Eucalyptus moved out of his hiding spot, taking a step forward, however he became unaware of his surrounding and with his left hand, snapped of a piece of stalagmite. The group went silent as they heard the noise.

" Someone's here!. " Polar said. Comet got up and went over to his hiding spot.

Oh moons please no, no, no!, Eucalyptus thought. He covered his face with his wings and subconsciously lost control of his scale color, turning pale green with fear. He heard Comet gasp in surprise.

" Oh my goodness, It's the Rainwing Animtide! ", Comet burst out in what sounded like a mix of joy and relief. Eucalyptus cautiously uncovered his head with his wings, and saw the most beautiful face ever, right there. The Nightwing, Comet, had an almost perfect facial complexity unlike that of anything Eucalyptus had ever seen.

Wow, he thought, she's even better up close!. Then he noticed the silver teardrop scale next to her purple eyes. OH MOONS SHE HEARD ME!, he thought in a panic, turning a slight red with embarrassment. Comet just smiled slightly.

" Come on out, we promise not to hurt you. ", Comet said softly. She held out her talons and Eucalyptus grabbed them and she helped him up. She lead him to the group, once he got a closer look he noticed all the little details of the dragons.

Agate was a male skywing, tall, heavily muscular, with large wings. His scales were all red ...much like the skywing he met in the forest, except he had a yellow under belly. His Irises were red and his horns and claws were black.

Scorpion which was female, was almost yellow, almost a gold color. The only parts that weren't yellow were her horns and claws. She seemed less muscular but just by looking at her she seemed to be quick witted.

Polar was male with a mix of light blue and whites. His claws were blue and so were his wings, while his many many horns and spikes were white as well as his under belly. Polars face seemed to be held in a permanent scowl. Even as Eucalyptus looked at him Polar held himself tail and proud with a frown on his face.

Trench was a deep blue all over, she had luminescent scales that glowed slightly with a light blueish greenish light. Her horns unlike her scales were black as well as her claws. Her wings showed splashed markings of curls and swirls, a beautiful but odd thing in Eucalyptus's opinion. Her Irises matched her scales, like the others.

Alligator was the most muscular out of everyone, with large broad wings, dark brown and umber scales and a somewhat goofy nature about him. Eucalyptus got the sense that he was rather funny, but in this case he was pretty scared and angry. His eye color once again like the others, matched his scales.

But there was something that Eucalyptus noticed out of all of them. They all had black horns and claws, had that same strange energy that he had, and had lightning strike like markings, each matching the color of their scales. He looked down at his own claws and saw that his where the same but different, he had two, one blue, the other red. He was about to think why when Agate spoke up.

" Are you alright? ", he asked while looking him over.

" No, not in the least. ", He said while wiping away his tear marks. He felt a wing being put over him.

" It's alright, " Comet said sympathetically, " I know how you feel. "

" We all do. ", Agate said patting his head gently, " The important thing is that your safe with us now. "

" It's rather lucky we stumbled upon you. ", Trench stated.

" So we have the Anim- wait what's your name? ", Polar asked.

" Eucalyptus. ".

Such a nice name , he heard Comet echo his last thought with an internal giggle. While trying not to turn red in the face he tilted his head in her direction and she ducked out of view.

Alligator interrupted this little moment, " Guys I may not be the smartest out of us all but i think we'll be just fine. "

Trench rolled her eyes, " yeah sure fi- "

" Can we hurry up, because we've got company! ", Scorpion said while looking out the cave. Everyone stuck their heads out of the cave to see a small squadron of dragons nearing the area. Eucalyptus's adrenaline kicked in and he felt no longer tired.

" Can you fly? ", Agate asked.

" Yes. " He responded.

" Good, now try not to fall behind. ", Scorpion said. They all spread their wings and flew East. Eucalyptus looked back and saw that the squadron was heading the opposite direction, " Thank the moons! ".

" Good thing they didn't see us! ", Alligator stated while swooping into his view.

" Now we stick to Comets plan. Head south and live on an Island. " Polar said.

" Yep. ", Agate replied. With his home behind him Eucalyptus soared through the clouds and into the unknown world.

( I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to include your thoughts about each chapter, opinions and even whole theories. Chapter Four while be out soon, till then Bye )


	5. Chapter Five: A New Home

Chapter Five: A New Home

The group flew for what seemed like days, but since Eucalyptus wasn't good with time so he called it a few hours. They all were on the wing, occasionally dropping altitude to rest, then climb back up to cloud level again. Even though they were all the same age, as eucalyptus came to figure out, they all had tremendous stanimia. He had asked each and everyone where they came from, what the other kingdoms were like and what they liked to too. Trench and Polar where both royalty like him, both loved living the high life and both were smart. Scorpion and Alligator, both were loners and never really had a mother. Scorpion grew up in a place called the " Scorpion den " a place where thieves go and hide out, while Alligator roamed the outskirts of the kingdom with his sibling near a place called " diamond spray delta ". All of this as very interesting to him, he couldn't wait to hear Agates and Comets stories. Eucalyptus flew beside Agate with Comet on his left side.

" So where are you from? ", Eucalyptus asked Agate.

" I'm from the sky palace, my father is a general and my mother a severvent for her majesty flamingo. ", Agate respond.

" WOW! ", Eucalyptus exclaimed with shock. " You must have been quite the high lifer. "

" I sure was. ", Agate replied with a smile.

" What'd you like to do? ", Eucalyptus asked, Agate turned his head and said,

" Well I couldn't just run around willy nilly, I had lots of training and learning to do all the while obeying the queen. ", Agate paused then snarled angrly, " if it wasn't for my evil sister this wouldn't have happened. ". Now this...supposed evil sister got Eucalyptus worried and curious.

" What did she- ".

" Look like? Acted like? ", Agate finished for him, " She was a blood red demon on four legs, yellow piercing eyes, claws like a mountain, her wings a hurricane. Even the queen got nervous around her. ", Agate chuckled, " You would know that she was in the room if everyone went quiet, her claw steps seemed to stop time and it was as if she knew the world was hers and not the queens. ", Agate stopped then looked at the sky ahead, " I hope to never see that devil again. ", He stated firmly. Eucalyptus was horrified in this description, how could anyone be so...so...so evil and commanding. He shoved that thought away and came to another, more question filled thought. How did each and every queen learn of their existence?

" Well that's easy. ", Comet swooped next to him. " You see Queen Gangus gave every queen a kind of….instant communication device. When one queen wants to or needs to tell the others about something like a threat they just need to write it out on a stone tablet and the tablet will transmit the message to the other tablets that the other queens have. ", Comet took a massive breath, " Pretty neato, right? ".

" Yeah! ", Eucalyptus said. " That explains that but why'd they drive y'all out? "

Polar spoke up behind him, " Because when you attacked queen Gangus and queen Galaxy, they told the others and they all thought that e were a danger and tried to kill us. ".

" Fortunately before we found you we all caught wind and got the heck outta dodge. ", Scorpion added.

" Huh, well I'm glad you found me instead of some random soldier! ", Eucalyptus replied. He looked back at Comet, with dusk just ahead he tried not to be in awe of Comets scales. Her horns, being weirdly white, seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, while her purple top scales, underside, and her eyes glowed. The bottom row of black scales, though not as stunning still caught his eye, each and every one of them had a silver dot in the middle, and Comets wings had thousands of stars seemingly splashed out….just like his. Ironically with this thought they both spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their theories on how nightwing star scales matched the night sky they hatched under.

It was nearing the early evening, the group ws fly high over the southern sea, well the rest were flying, Trench was swimming. The waves crashed over each other and Eucalyptus was feeling rather tired again.

" Are we there yet? ", he asked, " My wings are going to kill me! "

" Where almost theeeerrrrreee it is! ", Comet perked up mid-sentence as a huge island loomed in the distance.

" Somebody get Trench! ", Scorpion said and looked over at Alligator, he rolled his eyes.

" Fine, I'll do it. ", Alligator said and dove into the water.

" I think they both like each other, don't you? ", Comet said.

" Who? ".

" Alligator and Trench silly, they both think of each other all the time even though they try to hide it. ", Comet replied to Eucalyptus. Trench and Alligator burst out of the water below them and the began to fly once more to the island. Pretty soon it became clear that this island was massive. It had a mixture of habitats, sandy beaches, forested areas that surrounded a small jungle in the center. Clearings also adorned the island and to top it all of it had a tiny mountain with snow covered caps and a swamp. There was even a small canyon next to the mountain.

" Now this is what I call Convenient. ", Scorpion stated.

" Yeah sure is. ", Eucalyptus replied. The entire Island looked like a miniature Pyrrhia, with each tribe habitat, I'd call that fate..

Or maybe just dumb luck? But I'm hoping it's fate! He heard Comet think.

It seemed like heaven on earth, perfect for each dragon in the group and how this came to be well Eucalyptus didn't care, he just wanted out of the air. With the Island below them and continent jumping behind they all dove for the beach and landed with an all mighty THUMP!.

" I've never been so happy to be on the ground again! ", Alligator said while rolling in the sand.

" You're a real goon, you know that? ", Trench responded. They all laughed at Trench's remark.

" Let's get some sleep then explore tomorrow. ", Agate yawned.

" Yeah some sleep, but somewhere in the trees, just incase. ", Polar suggested. Slowly the made there way into the tree line, and all of them curled up to sleep...except Eucalyptus. He stayed up and watched the stars for a little bit.

Once again he felt that feeling...of being watched over by his parents, ether his tired mind was playing tricks on him or not he thought he saw Pine and Moonseer's face made of stars. Their faces etched into the sky….smiling down on him and slowly…..and softly…. he fell asleep forever knowing that they would watch over him and once again he heard his parents voice making him tear up before he closed his eyes.

" Goodnight, little Eucy. ",this being the last ever time…. he ever heard their voices.


	6. Chapter Six: An Animatide?

Chapter Six: An Animatide?

The morning light passed over the trees, kissing their leaves with gold tendrils. The waves crashed in the background, forever driving the tides, Eucalyptus who was awake looked out at the ocean beyond.

He sighed sadly, he missed his parents, they were apart of him and they were gone. He knew that he had to move on, but he could just up and do that.

" You miss them? ", Comets voice came from behind him, she sat down beside Eucalyptus and looked out at the sea. He exhaled through his nostrils, trying not to panic as the beautiful dragon sat down beside him. He calmed his nerves.

" Yes, I do. ", he replied.

" Did you at least sleep good? ", asked Comet. Eucalyptus turned his head towards hers.

" Well…..not really but I slept. ", he responded. He trained his eyes to the mountain on the island and saw Agate, Scorpion and Polar flying among the peak. Then he looked back at the ocean to see Trench and Alligator breaching among whales, laughing as the did.

Wow, he thought, looks like Comet was right. He suddenly heard Comets voice in his head.

I told you so, there meant to be.

" I'm not sure I could ever do that, flying or tree gliding is better. ", Eucalyptus said.

" I will agree with that, " Comet paused, " Have you ever strafed? ", She asked. Eucalyptus raised his brow.

" Do what now? ", he asked. Comet laughed at his remark.

" Strafe flying silly, ", she nudged him, " it's easy! ".

" Easy huh? ", He remarked.

" Yes, oh I know, I'll teach you! ", Comet replied while bursting into the air with joy. She smiled down on him, " Come on! "

" Errrrr, I don't know...what if I mess up? ", Eucalyptus sated while backing up. He was nervous but not because of this…"Strafe Flying " thing but rather...this doing something with this dragoness, he was petrified. Not that he didn't want to be near her but still.

" Oh don't be a nervous pigeon, come on! ", Comet said, " I promise I don't bite! ".

" Alright, ", Eucalyptus said while getting up, " If you say so. ". By this time his heart was leaping all over his chest, but he mustered up the courage to fly up next to her. He forced a small smile.

" So, how do we start? ", he asked, curiosity somewhat overtaking nervousness. Comet, still smiling, beamed,

" We go as high as possible and alternate air currents with our wings. ".

" Oh boy this sounds fun. ", he said in sarcasm.

" You'll be fine Eucalyptus, " she paused again, " Can I call you Eucy? ". Eucalyptus shocked

nodded.

" Yes. ", he replied. Comet sounded like his mother when she talked, sweet and loving. It almost once again made Eucalyptus . Comet shot into the sky with Eucalyptus not far behind.

" Wait here and watch me, ok. ", Comet hovered then shot off. Eucalyptus was in awe as she dove and twisted, alternating between the jetstreams, flapping her left wing twice, then her right twice, then back to the left, always keeping the opposite wing open. As she did this, her entire body turned to the left then right as she flipped between wings. Then eucalyptus noticed that she was gaining speed as she went. He couldn't believe his eyes, how she could fly that way and...she looked...so pretty it was almost mesmerizing. She turned into his direction rather swiftly even for a dragon and stop in front of him, hovering.

" Well? ", she asked, " You got it right? ". Eucalyptus tilted his head.

" Yeah, sure. ", he stated.

" Good, you have a go then. ", she replied. Eucalyptus felt the jet stream with his tail and began to ride it along, now he felt even more nervous as he got the impression to impress Comet. He didn't want to fail so he began alternating between his wings. Left, left, right right, left left right right, He began to form a pattern in his head. Then he notice how fast he was going, he dove and twisted, spun and ride the jetstreams like they were waves. He felt exhilarated, never before had he ever felt like this, like he could go as fast as he wanted, faster than a skywing even. He rode the stream over to Comet who was smiling joyfully and stopped in front of her.

" How'd I do? ", he asked, Comets reaction was rather priceless and little adorable

" OH MY MOONS, I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A GRACEFUL FLYER BEFORE, YOU'RE A NATURAL! ", she yelled out, slightly surprising Eucalyptus.

" Huh, well there's the other part of me I didn't know about. ", he responded while looking at his talons.. HIS TALONS! He just remembered something, about that energy.

" Can I ask you something, but a ground level? ", he asked Comet.

" Sure! ". Comet replied. The two dropped out of the sky and spread their wings to catch the wind, land on the beach.

" You were saying? ", Comet prodded.

" Well, you see,ever since we were figured out...I've been wonder what this Animatide thing is all about. I mean I know I'm an Animus but, Animatide? Sounds like a load of gibberish to me. ", Eucalyptus said. Comet jumped up and grabbed his shoulders, giving him a " ARE YOU MAD? " look.

" Gibberish? It's anything but that! ", Comet said. Comet began to tell him about Nucleotides, what they were, how they happened to be, and what an Animatide was.

" Animatides are a rare and I do mean RARE, type of gene found in a dragon. It happens when a dragon who has the gene gets exposed to something radioactive, like the Comet you and I hatched under. ", Eucalyptus was even more curious now.

" Please do tell more. "

" Now I'm not an Animatide but I am a Nucleotide, this is basically the same thing except I'm no Animus, like you. ".

At first it seemed like a weird fairy tail, but when he asked about the strange blue beam he shot out at the queens Comet said,

" That's you Nuclear beam! We have have one two but your can be ampt up even more into a hypodermic beam thats red, I can tell number one because Agates sister can do this and that you have two lightning marks, one red and one blue. ". Eucalyptus gasped and looked at his claws.

" I guess i'm one in a million. ", he said.

" More like a billion! ", Comet replied. Eucalyptus smiled in response and Comet smiled back...but there was something different, it was more than a friendly smile...so much more. Ether his eyes were playing tricks on him again but he thought he saw something in her eyes, something that only his parents gave…..Love. He spent the rest of the day hunting and after killing a boar and gathering some berries he talked with the others, asking them about how they all met. But through Alligators comedic relief, Polar funny yet sarcastic comments, and agates protective nature a thought in the back of his head pulsed.

Am I in love? , He thought.


	7. Chapter Seven: From a Spark To a Flame

Chapter Seven: From a Spark To a Flame

With dusk over the island everyone got into their " Homes " and went to sleep. Eucalyptus again stayed up for a while, he was on a rock outcrop on the beach watching the stars creep across the sky. With his wing spread across the ground, curled up tail and head cocked at the starscape on the horizon. The waves crashing softly below him, as the moonlight hit him and caused a reflection in the water. He was so entranced by the sight he didn't notice Comet walk up behind him until she stepped on a stick with a loud CRACK. He turned around battle ready yet somewhat terrified dark blue eyes. Only to found deep purple eyes staring back at him.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. ", Comet explained while raising her claws non threateningly.

" You're quite alright, Comet. ", Eucalyptus responded taking a deep breath in. He calmed his nerves again, every time he saw Comet it made his heart leap and bound round his body. Again his heart did this as she walked up the outcrop.

" Mind if I sit with you? ", she asked. Eucalyptus tried to calm himself and think at the same time.

" Sure! ", he said in a little bit of a high pitch voice, to high pitched if you asked him. Argh, , he thought, I hope I don't sound like an idiot.

Comet laid beside him after he moved his himself and folded in his wings, shooting a " Your not an Idiot " look.

" It's so beautiful out here, don't you think. ", Comet said. Eucalyptus glanced over at her for a moment,

" Not as beautiful as you ". He subconsciously said that aloud and didn't realize it until Comets face turned red and she looked away. Before he could say anything Comet replied,

" Thanks….Eucy. ", she kept her face hidden but her voice indicated that she liked it. Eucalyptus's own face turned a slight dark red and purple of both shame and love. He ducked his head and felt a tail twin around his, this made him freeze and turn completely red like some giant rose. He looked up and was greeted by Comets smiling face.

" Errrrrr, sorry about what I said. ", he said scratching his ruff looking away. Comet laughed in response.

" Oh don't worry I'm not offended at all, Thank you. "

" Phew ok, so that's what you thought of it. ", Eucalyptus replied with a tiny bit of relief.

" Oh no, that's not at all what I think. ", Comet said while her smile deepened and her eyes narrowed somewhat. Eucalyptus gulped as the sense of relief was gone,

" Uh! ", he said, " What do you think? ".

" Oh easy, I thought of it as this. ", Comet said leaning a little closer.

" WHAT THE-! ", Eucalyptus's remark was cut off as Comet leaned forward and kissed him. After what seemed like a eternity the both pulled away, Eucalyptus dazed and surprised while at the same time love pulsed through his veins. He laughed and so did Comet mostly from shock that they both just did that.

" Well...that was…. Wooow. ", he exclaimed while putting a wing over Comet. They both crossed snouts, both blushing and smiling all the way.

" That was...amazing! ", Comet said.

" Yeah! ", Eucalyptus replied. They both eventually began to fall asleep but before they closed their eyes the exchanged those special words that would change his life….forever.

" I love you Comet. "

" I love you too Eucy. ", and after that they both fell asleep in eachothers wings.


	8. Chapter Eight: A Sister?

Chapter Eight: A Sister!?

The suns golden light urged Eucalyptus to wake from his slumber, he fluttered his eyes open. Comet lay in the curve of his stomach with his wings over her back, her tail twined around his and her head rested below his. Smiling, Eucalyptus nudged her awake,

" Comey, wake up it's morning. ". She made a reply that sounded like a,

" No, it's too comfy. ", this statement made him chuckle. She was rather adorable like this, he nudged her again.

" You can't stay asleep forever! ".

" I bet you I can! ", she replied back sleepily. Eucalyptus reached his talons to her stomach.

" Bet you can't when I-! ", Eucalyptus tickled her and she began to giggle, then laugh.

" Hey stop, I'm up! ", she flipped on her other side to look him in the eye, she was smiling despite the fact he woke her up, crossing snouts as they did.

" Morning sleepy head, ", Eucalyptus said, " Did you sleep well? ".

" How can I _NOT_ sleep well when I'm next to you! ", Comet replied back. Eucalyptus Chuckled again,

" Well I am devilishly handsome. ". This caused Comet to roll her eyes and giggle.

" Yes you are. ", she said. A voice suddenly broke their moment,

" Awww, isn't that cute! ", they both raised their heads and saw a unfilmialer face. A nightwing but with red and black scales, and eyes that were black with red pupils. Her wings were also red, as well as a teardrop scale next to her eye. Comet gasped and rushed over to the stranger.

" Nightcrawler! ", she ran up and hugged her.

" I didn't think I would ever see you again Comet. ", Nightcrawler replied, embracing Comet with her wings.

" Me nether! ", Comet said. Eucalyptus, who was dazed, stood up and raised his brow,

" Who is this? ", he asked curiously.

" Oh, ", Comet said pulling away, " This is my sister, Nightcrawler. ". Eucalyptus's jaw hit the ground.

" Oh, wow nice to meet you Nightcrawler. ", he held out his talons and Nightcrawler shook them.

" It's a pleasure to meet you to….uh. ", she paused.

" Eucalyptus. ", he responded.

" Oh, that's a nice name! ", Nightcrawler said. They stopped shaking talons, Eucalyptus was curious as to why she looked rather strange, he wanted to ask but he was too nervous.

" It's just the way I hatched, under a blood moon the night after Comet hatched. ", Nightcrawler responded, no doubt reading his mind.

" Can I call you Night for short? ", Eucalyptus asked, " It'll help save time. ". Nightcrawler laughed at this statement.

" Sure, I was gonna ask if I could call you Eucy. ", she said.

" Oh sure, you can! ", he responded with a smile. " Perhaps we should go meet the others? ", he added. Comet paused and then replied,

" Sure, they should know about Night anyway. ", they began fly to the center of the island.

" So, how'd you get your name? ", Eucalyptus asked Nightcrawler, curious as to why her parents called her that.

" Well one when I hatched I kinda prowled around the nest and two because it reminded them of these big red worms. ", Night replied. Eucalyptus nearly laughed but stopped himself,

" That sound…..weird but interesting. ", he said. Night shook her head, agreeing with him.

" Most definitely weird but eh, nothing I can do. ". They landed in a clearing were everyone else was at, Agate and scorpion shared a deer, Polar sat quietly in a regel stance until they came over and both Alligator and Trench were both talking with the rest, they all stopped as soon as they landed.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Test

Chapter Nine: A Test

" Oh look who finally decided to join us! ", Alligator exclaimed, " Good to see you Nightcrawler. ".

" And as do you. ", Night replied with a smile. Polar just glanced over and snorted, showing no intention to meet her, although Eucalyptus knew that he was always like that. Agate threw a liver at Eucalyptus. Knowing full on what he meant Eucalyptus gobbled it up in one go.

" You're gonna need that for what I have planned for you. ", Eucalyptus looked at Agate curiously.

" Plain!? ", he echoed. Agate smiled.

" Yes, were gonna see if you can use that nuclear beam of yours. ", Polar responded. Eucalyptus arched his brow.

" Right now? ", he asked, Comet laughed.

" Well I don't see why not Eucy. ", she said while nudging his side. Eucalyptus smiled. If she thought he could do it, then why not.

" Ok, will start know, ", Agate began,he then proceeded to give a small lecture of sorts.

" So I want you to breath in and out deeply. Now clear your mind of all outside distractions, think of something that makes you mad, then build up that energy and release it. ". Eucalyptus looked at Agate like he was crazy.

" It's not that simple. ", Agate said for him. Eucalyptus began to channel his breathing, slowly, methodically. Clearing his mind and ignoring all outside distractions he tried to think back to the last time he was mad…...when his parents necks were snapped by those demons! He held back sudden tears, clearing them out and closed his eyes, focusing on the anger. Blood in his veins started to feel hot...then hotter, then hotter still, so hot in fact he felt it boiling inside.

" Good, now keep holding it in and rush it all out. ", Trench stated. His temperature skyrocketed and he felt a pulsing energy in him. His claws, horns, and underbelly turned blue as blue smoke churned out of his snout. He opened his eyes, which were shining bright blue, and aimed at the mountain.

A low humming started as energy built up, his spines began to glow s the energy marched up his tail, spine, and finally his neck. A sheath of sorts went over his eye and with all his rage and power, he released the energy. Black smoke poured out of his mouth, he felt his lower jaw unhinge and split in two, much like a snake, with a membrane connecting the two .

Then his lower jaw seemed to dislocated from his skull and his entire top row of teeth split out and away from his skull, both rows of teeth where also connected by a thin membrane.

The smoke turned into a flame, then a blue vapor, then a red vapor, finally it turn into a blue stream of energy that made a definite sound. It crackled the air around it and turned into plasma as the mountaintop bedrock disintegrated.

" Good your at full strength, now keep at it. ", Polar said. Eucalyptus however wanted to push himself as he felt that he was nowhere near his full power. He kept focusing the beam, it turned red again as did his underbelly, eyes, claws, and horns. Still he pushed, and pretty soon the beam became a purple stream of hot nuclear photonic plasma. He kept this up for a few more seconds and stopped. He weakened the energy and closed his mouth, the light and heat from him dissipated. He turned to everyone else to see amusingly shocked faces.

" What'd I do? ", he asked.

Comet broke the silence, " that...was….. ", she trailed off.

" AMAZING! ", Alligator finished. Night and Trench were both gawking at the sight

" I'll say! ". Agate walked next to Eucalyptus,

" You my friend…..are one seriously souped up Animatide! ", he said and they all laughed. The rest of the day as filled with questions that Eucalyptus didn't have the answer for, but what he did know was that he was special one in a billion. But unbenounced to him life was about to change….forever.


	10. Chapter Ten: Amethyst

Chapter Ten: Amethyst!

Late afternoon settled over the island, the sun just beginning to set and a storm in the east was brewing, Eucalyptus looked out at the sea, which was starting to churn. A sinking feeling was forming in his stomach, he didn't know why...maybe it was the weather but he just felt...off. Comet landed next to him.

" You shouldn't be out here, " she said when he turned around, " lightning could strike you ,even from here! ".

" I just wanted to take a last look around before I fly off into the caves. ", he responded. Comet frowned, he knew that she knew he felt odd.

" What's wrong? Whats on your mind? ", she asked. Eucalyptus sighed a little, reluctantly he answered.

" I don't know..I just-I got a funny feeling...like something is wrong. ". Comet nodded her head,

" I've been feeling the same thing, ", Comet paused, " we probably should be getting to the cave! ". The two flew off to the Agates cave but the whole time Eucalyptus felt….like he was being watched. He shook the thought off, thinking he was just paranoid. By the time they both got there the others were already there.

" Glad you could join us! ", agate said with a smile, he was curled around Scorpion who was smiling up at him.

That's cute, he thought, there in love too!

" Finally ", Polar mumbled, he was over at the corner with his frowning face. Eucalyptus walked next to him,

" You need to smile more, be happy! ", he nudged Polar. Polar tried not to smile, his frown deepened and quivered until he just gave up and had a small smile on his face.

" There you go! ", Eucalyptus said.

" No was that hard? ", Alligator asked. Polar chuckled a little, his smile growing little,

" Yes. ", he responded. Then there little conversation was interrupted by a voice,

" Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother and his friends. ", the all turned round to see…..a skywings face….a very familiar skywings face….with blood red scales and black scars around her eyes….and black eyes with tiny white pupils. Agate growled,

" Amethyst! ", Eucalyptus looked at the skywings face, her black eyes pulling him in a trance of horror and fear. This was the same skywing that he encountered back in the forest. How did she find us?, he thought to himself. Amethyst then traced her white soulless pupils to Eucalyptus, pinning him in place as she examined him.

" Hmmm, ", she said, " your the dragon who ruined me….it's such a pleasure to meet you. ". Amethyst took a step closer and Agate jumped in her way.

" You will not take another's life, you vile monster! ", Agate snarled. Eucalyptus saw Comet creeping closer to him.

" Oh but it's fun and why should I stop when I have good fun thing going? ", Amethyst said, her tongue slithering around her teeth. Eucalyptus felt the need to run, hide but he also felt the need to fight. Moving around Agate, he locked eyes with Amethyst. Her black soulless eyes and tiny white pupils staring back into his deep blue ones.

Suddenly he launched himself at her, claws open and mouth agape all the while letting out a defining sound that no normal dragon could make. He collided on her, the blow pushed Amethyst on her back. Eucalyptus began biting into her flesh and clawing into her under belly. She retaliated with a kick to his midsection and Eucalyptus responded, he bit down on Amethyst's neck and pumped venom into her. This earned a scream from the skywing like no other a she clawed and kicked frantically just to get him off of her. Eucalyptus didn't let go, he wanted this demon dead, the thing responsible for his family's death.

He suddenly felt a burning sensation on his neck, Eucalyptus jumped off, howling with pain. Anger rose higher and higher as he noticed that he had be burned, a red light pulsed from Amethyst. Eucalyptus did a snarl-growled in a very un-dragon like way, a began charging up his energy. Blue light emitting from him, but just as he was about to fire away, Amethyst jumped up and swung her tail at his wing. Eucalyptus grunted and clawed at her face in response but Amethyst did it again and again.

He saw the others try to help but Amethyst just whacked them away into the cave wall with her tail. Eucalyptus charged and roared at Amethyst, his badly bruised wing hanging by his side. Amethyst charged and they both locked horns, with all his might Eucalyptus tried to push, but Amethyst just ran him over. With a final push she shoved him out of the cave...into the sky, where he would be unable to fly.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Chased Away Once More

Chapter Eleven: Chased Away Once More

Eucalyptus fell, he heard Comet yell his name an saw her dive towards him, only to be stopped by Amethyst. He tried to flap his wings, but to no avail, it was useless. He plummeted and saw Comet clawing and biting Amethyst, then Comet yelped in pain and flapped away from Amethyst...her left wing shredded but strangy starting to heal over again. Eucalyptus clenched his claws in a fist of rage and flipped around, diving at the ground.

He shot a beam of nuclear energy at the ground, this propelled him upwards and stopped the fall. To his own shock confusion he felt his injuries heal. The wounds closing up as fast as they had been inflicted.

Before he could even flap his his wings he suddenly felt his wing get scorched again and talons landed on his back. Amethyst bit down on his spines and ripped back, this prompted an instinct to focus more energy to his spines than to his mouth.

Eucalyptus Flapped his wings and roared in anguish. His spines glowed bright blue and kept growing brighter...until, FWOOSH! His spines shot bright blue streams of blue energy, he felt Amethyst flap off as he did and once more that healing factor took effect. Once again not caring about whatever it as, he spread his wings letting the air catch him. Eucalyptus then turned towards his adversary, snarling.

" You are one serious problem. ", Amethyst said, " but I can take care of that. ". A ball of energy, red as a flame, formed in her claws. She launched it at Eucalyptus as he dove out of the way, the ball then exploded beside him and he felt burning sensations all over his wings, black smoke clouded the area and he dove to the ground to get away from the sky, Amethyst followed.

Landing in the clearing he was at the day before, he watched as Amethyst landed a few lengths away. The two stared each other down while circling and snarling. Suddenly Agate landed on his sister and tore her horns out of her skull, blood spraying everywhere as he did. Amethyst screamed and bucked as he did this.

" COME ON, LET'S FLY! ", ignoring the fight Eucalyptus took off into the sky the other already there waiting on them. The flew without another word westward, towards the sea.

" Whats ith the insta-healin? ", he asked. Comet replied, her wing hd fully healed over.

" Just the joys of a Nucleotide I guess! ".

" Oh..neat! ", Eucalyptus said s the flew easterd.

Not a word was said on the flight until Eucalyptus broke the silence,

" So, ", he said, " where to now? ". Agate simply sighed in response.

" I don't know, any ideas Comet? ", He asked.

" No, how about you sis? ", Comet answered.

" None that I can think of right now. ", Night replied, Polar growled loudly in frustration.

" I wish your sister never hatched! " he said, Agate nodded at Polar.

" Here, Here. ".

" How did she even find us? ", Scorpion asked.

" I don't know, maybe she sensed Eucalyptus's little Atomic breath freakout! ", Trench yelled. Alligator suddenly popped up beside Eucalyptus, giving him a little scare.

" Sorry! ", Alligator said. Eucalyptus closed his eyes and sighed, he opened them again.

" It's fine, I suppose i'm still a little jumpy. ", he replied with a smile. Alligator smiled back and turned his attention to Trench.

" What about Pantalia? ", Alligator asked, " We could go there. ". Agates face wavered a bit, showing a hints of worry, concern, curiosity, and...a little bit of hope. He snorted a shook his snout.

" No, we all know that place doesn't exist! ", Agate said.

What in the world are they talking about?, he thought.

There talking about a continent across the western sea!, Comet replied. Eucalyptus arched his brow in confusion.

There's one across the sea!?, he thought back, meanwhile everyone else was insisting that it wasn't real.

" Stop believing in fairytales Alligator, it simply isn't real! ", Scorpion shouted. Alligator retorted with a,

" How do you know? ", and pretty soon everyone else was arguing with him, Trench however seemed more on his side, balancing his comments out.

Hopelessly in love I tell you!, Comet thought.

Like us!, Comet smiled and rolled her eyes.

Yes we are Eucy.

So about this continent?, Eucalyptus asked. Comet smiled,

I'm glad that your mindreading is improving by a lot. After she had thought this Eucalyptus just began to realize that it had been improving. He had never really noticed or relied on it, but in his opinion he never really saw a need for it.

Huh, interesting, anyway, He pressed on.

Oh yes right. There's an old legend about three tribes...I think it's called " The Legend of the Hive. " but I'm not really sure. Eucalyptus was even more curious now. What would they look like, tribes that he had never seen. Eucalyptus thought and thought until….wait a minute, something was forming in his brain….what the?

Oh, that's your foresight speaking there., Comet thought. Before Eucalyptus could answer a vision of sorts filled his mind. The tribes...were beautiful and strange looking, words came with the visions, the words Hivewing, Leafwing, and Silkwing came to him. He was in awe of these tribes.

Wow!, he heard Comet think as she too saw it. The Hivewings looked like giant dragon wasps, with four wings instead of two that even looked like wasp wings. Their scales where like a mix between a Icewing and Nightwing in appearance, but their color was a mix of reds, yellows, blacks and oranges.

The Silkwings looked like giant butterflies. With four wings and scales in appearance of a nightwing, there colors ranged from blues to yellows, they were in a sense beautiful. They had antenna on their heads and silk producing glands on their wrists.

The Leafwings too where pretty, having spines like those of a seawing and green and brown scales that looked similar in appearance to a nightwings and seawings. Their wings were shaped like leaves but unlike the other tribes, they only had two.

These are…...amazing!, Eucalyptus thought. Comet didn't respond as the vision faded back out of his mind, in fact the reason she didn't respond was because she was telling the others.

" Guys, it's true, Pantalia does exist, west of the sandwing kingdom. Eucalyptus just foresaw it! ", Comet said as his ears became tooned into the sounds of the worlds again.

" Really? ", Alligator perked up, " See, they foresaw it, now believe it! ". Trench looked at Eucalyptus,

" Is it true? ", she asked.

" Where is it? ", Polar chimed in.

" Can we get there? ", Scorpion said. Eucalyptus looked back at all of them.

" Yes, Westward across the sea, and Yes! ", Eucalyptus answered in order. Alligator did a little flip in the air.

" Yahoo! I told you I was right! ", Alligator cheered doing flips in the air.

" Agate can we land now? I'm a little tired. ", Scorpion asked as soon as she saw a cave. Eucalyptus personally was tired too but was kept awake from that fight with Amethyst,

That dreaded monster!, he thought hoping that she would die from that venom filled bite he gave her.

" Of course, I believe after traveling hundreds miles were all tired. ", Agate replied.

" A hundred miles! ", Eucalyptus said, " seriously that's how much distance we've covered? ", Trench laughed.

" Yes it has been. Nucleotides do have the stamina. ", Trench replied.

" Well...theres alot I should learn. ", Eucalyptus replied.

They all dove down and landed next to another cave.

" Home for tonight, ayh. ", Polar said, " Not really that comfortable. ".

" You'll have to deal with it Polar. ", Comet said. Polar did a sort of snort laugh as they all entered the cave.

Dusk settled over the landscape, Eucalyptus was once again staring at the stars on a small hill.

" Again? ", Comet asked, " Your parents should have called you stargazer or starscape or something. ". Eucalyptus laughed in response.

" Well yes, I suppose they could have. ", He replied. Comet leaned on him smiling, Eucalyptus put his wing around her as she did, they twined their tails but as they did, they heard giggling in the background. Turning around they found the rest of the group.

" I KNEW IT, YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE! ", Scorpion said. Comet and Eucalyptus both blushed angry and embarrassed out of their minds.

" Awwww, their blushing! So cute! ", Trench said.

" Hah! ", Polar said with a hint of amusement. Agate and Alligator both fell over laughing.

" Never knew my sister could be this adorable. ", Night stated. This prompted Eucalyptus to rush at them, they all screamed and ended up laughing in the grass. Soon they all made there way to the cave and had to give a big confesion to everyone that he was in love with Comet. Soon after the embarrassing ordeal they all curled up in the cave to sleep, Comet fell asleep under Eucalyptus's wing, both of them smiling. His dreams filled with happiness despite what happened earlier.


	12. Chapter Twelve: To Pantalia and Beyond!

( Note that Spoilers for the third arc will be present...you have been warned )

Chapter Twelve: To Pantalia And Beyond!

Early morning light hit Eucalyptus's eyes, he felt something nudge his side.

" Eucy, time to go. ", now that was Comet. He forced his eyes open to see the beautiful dragoness standing there. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he did.

" Well it's about time, Euuucy! ", Polar said in a rather mocking tone. Eucalyptus snorted and cleared his nose, mucus almost hit Trench in the face, he tried not to laugh as she snarled at him with a,

" Hey watch it! ", she yelled. Agate batted his wings,

" Settle down, we have a long day ahead of us. ". Eucalyptus stood up, shaking his wings as he did and stretched them out. He cracked his talons, neck, feet and back.

" Oh gross, please don't do tha-aah ", Scorpion sated as she cringed and squirmed as he popped himself.

" Oh come on, you came from a blood thirsty thieves den. I'm sure you can take a little neck popping. ", he cracked his neck again and Scorpion quivered.

" Yes but that doesn't mean I don't squirm at that kind of stuff, " she pointed her talons at him. Eucalyptus chuckled a little.

" Is everyone ready? ", Agate asked.

" Yes we are- wait..", Trench paused and look at Alligator, " Alligator, wake up! ", Trench pocked at the snoring amber lumb on the ground. Alligator did a sort of honking noise that startled Eucalyptus, Heh heh, sounded like a goose., He thought. Comet seemed to giggle at his remark.

" Come Alligator we have to go! ", Trench yelled. Alligator jumped up suddenly.

" IT'S ALL SQUISHY! ", he yelled, then looked around. Polar burst out laughing, with visible frozen tears. He whipped them away, Night who had been silent was trying her best to hold in a laugh, making faces as she did.

" It's all squishy!? ", Polar asked and fell over laughing. Agate rolled his eyes.

" Alright calm down Polar so we can go. ", he said. Eucalyptus was barely able to not laugh, he really is the comedic king of dragons., he thought. A vision suddenly filled his brain...it was when he was older...much much older….the same brown amber dragon stood before him, along with two nightwings, one of which was blind, a skywing with copper scales, two seawings and a small sandwing nightwing hybrid, the vision quickly faded leaving Eucalyptus confused as to why that came to mind. Huh, well whatever.

After Calming Polar down they all flew to the edge of the sandwing kingdom, dawn had just began to settle over the sandwing kingdom. They all stood at a cliff face, staring at the ocean.

" It just keeps going...are we really going in their? ", Night said, looking at Eucalyptus. Truth be told, Eucalyptus would rather stay on solid ground, they might get lost at sea. But it was ether, stay here and get caught, or leave their home continent. He finally nodded yes.

" We have too, it's the only way to be safe. ", he stated, sounding much like Agate. Nightcrawler was unsure, but straightened herself out. Scorpion picked up some sand and let it run in between her talons.

" I'm gonna miss this place, I such fond memories here. ", Scorpion said while watching the sand pore out of her palm. Agate turned around to look at the mountains, Trench and Alligator turned to the directions of their kingdoms, both Comet and Night turned southward while Polar looked to the north. Eucalyptus however looked back at the sea, he wasn't gonna miss anything here, everything he had was gone….but at least he had friends to look after him now, and a new found love. The sound of leaves rustling in the wind drew his attention to a tree. He stared at it and walked over to it, he took a hand full of leaves and shoved it in his mouth, chewing as he did. He knew without knowing that this was a Eucalyptus tree, he swallowed the leaves, which were think and toxic tasting. He stepped back, and walked back to the group,

" Alright...are we ready? ", he asked. Agate looked at everyone gathering their thoughts, he inhaled as did everyone else, Eucalyptus did the same, knowing full on this was the last time he would smell and taste Pyrrhian air.

" Yes. ", Agate replied. They spread their wings and took to the sky, looking back as they did. Trench dove in the sea, found a current, and trailed below them.

They Flew for what seemed like forever, Eucalyptus started to think that his vision was a lie, until he saw, LAND!

" Land Hoe! ", Alligator yelled, their pace in flying became faster. It was just an island, small but suitable for resting. They all landed on the beach, Trench crawled out of the water and collapsed on the ground.

" Holy moons, that was tiring! ", Night said. Eucalyptus painted,

" This was worse than the flight to our island! ", he managed to say. Nobody responded because nobody needed or wanted to respond. What should have felt like evening, felt like midday.

That's because of flylag, like when we were at the the kingdom of sand., Comet thought.

Oh, interesting., Eucalyptus thought back.

" I feel like I'm gonna keel over and die! ", Polar yelled.

" Same! ", Scorpion replied back. The waited for an hour and started flying again, using his foresight Eucalyptus guided the others along a path that was the shortest and safest. This Island hopping continued throughout the day.

A long time and a few thousand miles later Eucalyptus was on the verge of passing out. His flight muscles felt like they were on fire. He started to drop little by little. He looked out into the distance and saw another island, Oh thank the moons!. Wait no….that's not an island...it's

" LAND! THE CONTINENT, WHERE ALMOST THERE! ", he said to the others as he climbed back up from below.

" Everybody fly, now! ", Agate said. Everyone gained speed despite their aching muscles, Eucalyptus's body was full of excitement and adrenaline, it pumped through his veins and his mind and heart sored. The beach was right below them within a couple of minutes, Eucalyptus was the first to land, his talons away from Pyrrhia he was now on the lost continent of Pantalia.


End file.
